jamestown_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice and Silas Sharrow
'''The relationship between farmer and land owner Silas Sharrow, and his wife Alice Sharrow (née Kett).' Alice Kett arrived to Jamestown in order to wed Henry Sharrow , Silas' eldest brother, who borrowed Edgar Massinger's money to pay for her passage. However, when she arrives and sees Silas waiting for her at the wharf, Alice falls in love with him and believes him to be her betrothal. To worsen Alice’s circumstances, not only Silas is kind and welcoming, the Sharrow brother she’s to marry is a shell of a man and commits a horrifying crime by forcing himself on her. Yet, after leaving to trade with the Pamunkey, Silas returns alone for Henry is presumed dead after an explosion on his boat. Silas and Alice are now free to consummate their passion, but Alice has also caught the eye of the blacksmith of Jamestown, James Read, who, unlike Silas, can afford to pay for Henry’s debt. With Jocelyn and Samuel Castell’s help, they are able to wed and start a family together, alongside Pepper Sharrow. But, in spite of their great love, obstacles to their happiness keep appearing: not only Henry is alive and returns to Jamestown, but Silas’ dealings with Chacrow and the Pamunkey might get him killed as a traitor and endanger his entire family. When Christopher Priestley reveals to Sir George Yeardley that Silas has been given information about the settlement to the Pamunkey, he has to exile himself. Alice wants to live with him among the Pamunkey, but Silas insists for her to let him go but she won’t give up that easily on their love. After being used and betrayed by the governor and realizing Silas won’t be coming back, Alice decides to leave Jamestown and return to England alongside their son, Silas Jr. Throughout Jamestown |-|Season 1= Alice Kett arrives to Jamestown and is received by Silas Sharrow and his younger brother, Pepper Sharrow. Alice becomes infatuated with Silas and mistakes him for Henry, her betrothal. The man informs her that Henry is his older brother and welcomes her to Virginia. Silas explains that his family is indebted to Edgar Massinger because they borrowed money to buy Alice and Pepper makes sure she is aware that Henry paid for her with his finest tobacco. Once at her new home, Alice meets her future husband and Henry only remarks they will be married within a week. Silas is displeased with Henry’s coldness towards Alice. The following day, the new governor of Jamestown, Sir George Yeardley, informs that the Virginia Company intends to reward the Ancients with 100 acres of land each. Silas celebrates alongside his eldest brother. The Sharrows travel to their new lands and begin to clear the land to make room for a house. Silas tells Alice about Henry’s sacrifices for their family. They both reveal their feelings towards each other but Silas states the stars aren’t in their favor. Henry interrupts and orders Silas that they have to trade with the Pamunkey. The next day and while Silas is about to leave with Henry, Alice tells him she cannot marry his older brother and informs him about the rape. She claims she will kill him if necessary. Silas promises it won’t come to that. Meanwhile, Silas returns to Jamestown and informs the townsfolk about Henry's death. That night, at the Sharrow Hundred , Silas tells Alice that few people saw Henry’s kindness but he saw it all of his life. Alice tells him that why she loves him and asks him to pray with her. They share their first kiss Episode 1.01. Alongside Pepper Sharrow, they continue working on building their new home. The townsfolk gather in the Assembley and James Read offers himself to buy Alice. Silas steps in and tries to stop it, stating that he wishes to marry her. Marshal Redwick dismisses him claiming that Massinger 's money isn't Silas to do with it what he pleases. At night, Alice pleads with Silas to marry her now before the Marshal can hand her over to the blacksmith. Silas recalls that Reverend Whitaker would never defy Redwick but promises he will talk to James. The conversation doesn’t go well and both men start fighting. Alice also talks to the blacksmith and when she returns home to Silas, she confronts him with whether or not he murdered Henry. Silas swears he didn’t kill his brother but watched him pleaded for help and ignored him. The next day, Jocelyn Castell tells Silas and Alice that her husband, Samuel, will pay for Alice’s expense in order for them to marry. Silas and Alice leave the town together while they are taunted by James Read’s bellEpisode 1.02. Silas and Alice Kett are working on their farm when Edgar Massinger arrives. He wants to strike a deal with Silas: he offers him some of his men in exchange for some of the Sharrow land. Silas declines his proposal. Pepper interrupts and informs that the Governor is requesting for Silas because they captured a Pamunkey warrior named Chacrow. The warrior was carrying a musket that was stolen from Massinger’s farm a few months ago. Massinger blames Silas and the man is imprisoned at the garrison. Alice visits Silas at the garrison. While Silas has given up hope, Alice believes she’ll have him freed. Chacrow speaks to Alice and Silas translates. The Pamunkey warrior shares his fears that there are too many Englishmen and Englishwomen now. Alice gathers her full strength to free Silas and save him from hanging. She taunts James Read for information until he agrees to give it to her. She starts digging for the true robber’s corpse outside Massinger’s farm. Fearing being convicted for murder, Massinger agrees to drop the charges on Silas if Alice stops digging in search for the body. Silas is set free and reunites with Alice. Later, Silas thanks James Read for his assistance.Episode 1.03 Alice, Pepper and Silas marvel at their lands and crops and the youngest suggests that the two should be married. Silas and Alice wed and the town cheers their happiness and offer them a cow for their farm. James Read is the only one who doesn’t celebrate the occasion for he still has feelings for Alice. Alice and Silas celebrate their wedding at the tavern. Later, Silas and Alice receive a visit from Master Massinger at their farm. He suggests Henry took the Portuguese map for the gold mines, but Silas was the smart one for land, and not gold, will bring fortune in Virginia. Once he leaves, Silas reveals to his wife that Henry believed Yeardley returned to Jamestown for the gold. One morning, Silas and Alice discover that someone slaughtered their cowEpisode 1.04. Alice and Silas confront Master Massinger about the killing of their cow but the man denies everything. Later, Alice and Silas sit by the river bank and discuss their future children and grandchildren. James Read passes by in a boat and explains he’ll hunt for Henry Sharrow, since no one else will. Later, Alice tries to calm Silas but he remains worried about James Read’s investigation. The blacksmith returns to Jamestown with Henry’s boat and takes the evidence to court. He explains that Henry is alive and was healed by the Appamattuck. Silas states that his brother is dead because he witnessed him burn and no one could survive that. Farlow and Redwick, however, urge him to search for Henry. Alice forbids it and ask them to leave them alone. Alice follows Silas outside and states he has to stay with her because he has a wife and a farm now. Silas tells her he needs to think and walks< awayEpisode 1.05. The next morning, Silas is sailing away when Alice tries to stop him. Silas promises that he loves her and will return but he has to go and find his eldest brotherEpisode 1.06. Silas returns to Jamestown after searching the mountains with Chacrow and learning that Henry has returned. He seeks out his brother first. When he returns to the Sharrow Hundred, Alice is hurt with Silas for leaving her and choosing his brother over her. She forces him to sleep outside for the night. Meanwhile, Silas is harassed by other men on the streets of Jamestown and Alice dismisses them as cowardsEpisode 1.07. When Henry’s silver turns out to be antimony, he falls into a deep state of depression. Pepper and Silas take him inside the house. Silas tries to reason with Alice and she admits it is right for him to care about his older brother, however, she can’t sleep with Henry so close after what he did to her. She explains that the memory of the rape haunts her still. Meanwhile, Massinger arrives to the Sharrow Hundred and informs Silas he’s to ruin his business by selling his own tobacco at a price so low no dealer would accept to pay any higher or lower. Alice tells Silas they should impose a law to set fixed prices for the tobacco for this would stop Massinger from ruining their business. Silas agrees to try. The following day, Massinger goes to the Sharrow plantation and threatens Silas with a dagger for he discovered that he has been talking with other farmers. Alice runs inside and pleas Heny to help Silas. Henry heads outside and threatens to kill Massinger if he ever sets foot on Sharrow land ever again. Later, the price of tobacco is fixed. During the harvest celebrations, Alice dances with Silas and tells him that she’s pregnantEpisode 1.08. |-|Season 2= With Verity Rutter and Maria's help, Alice gives birth to Silas' son. Meanwhile, and after Silas returned from his trades with the Pamunkey, Verity tells him about his newborn son and urges him to run home. That night, Silas takes his son for a walk. Later, Alice and Silas’s son christening occurs. Alice informs that their son is to be called “Silas” to always honor his father. Later that night, Silas is holding the babe outside when Chacrow appears. Alice steps outside and the Pamunkey vanishes. She asks Silas to whom he was talking to for she heard voices. Silas lies that he was just singing for his son but she doesn’t believe himEpisode 2.01. Back in town, Alice overheard from Sir George Yeardley what kind of punishment awaits a traitor and she becomes concerned for Silas. She sits the babe down and walks away in a stupor. Temperance Yeardley watches in the distance while James Read calls for Alice and returns the child to her. Alice confides with Read her worries about Silas being executed as a traitor and the blacksmith urges her to tell nothing or all hell will open up. Later, Alice confronts Silas about his dealings with Chacrow. He promises her he’s no traitor. Henry Sharrow interrupts their conversation and tells Silas they have to trade with the Pamunkey before the ships leave. After dangerously harming a man that was trying to kill Verity, Silas is filled with remorse and haunted by Henry’s words that he doesn’t know that he’s a monster. Alice comforts Silas, stating that he only acted in such a brutal way to save VerityEpisode 2.02. Alice lies down with baby Silas in the fields. When she wakes up, the baby is gone. Desperate, Alice shouts for help. Silas tells Henry about his dealings with Chacrow and they decide to head towards the Pamunkey camp. The search for baby Silas mobilizes the entire Jamestown. Later, the child is returned by Chacrow to the SharrowsEpisode 2.03. Later, Chacrow weds his sister, Winganuske, to Henry Sharrow. The Sharrows are welcome into Chacrow’s family and feast with the Pamunkey. Back at home, Alice realizes she’s the one who has to accommodate to Winganuske, as she's the eldest wife, and not the other way aroundEpisode 2.04. Meanwhile, Alice is working alongside Winganuske on the fields when Silas arrives and confronts her about whether or not she told James Read about his deal with Chacrow. Alice denies it but Silas says the blacksmith called him a traitor. Alice goes to town to speak with James. She returns to Silas and assures Read will remain silent. A few days later, Secretary Farlow visits the Sharrow farm alongside his new companion, Simeon Peck, and ask for several items for Simeon’s experiment. Alice Sharrow states what Farlow really wishes for is the cinnabar. Later, the Sharrows trade the cinnabar for Farlow's horse. At the woods, Silas and Alice make loveEpisode 2.05. Silas promises Alice he’ll gift her with expensive clothing once they receive the payment for their tobacco. However, the Sharrows receive a letter informing that their tobacco was seized by Dutch privateers. Since Governor Yeardley’s cargo was not lost, they decide to rebel against the governor. During the presumed Spanish invasion, an eclipse occurs and Alice tells Silas she has seen it before, at her home in England. She tells him some terrible spirit is coming. During the night, she awakes with someone screaming. She goes outside and calls for Silas. There are maggots on the ground and Alice explains there are a sign of the walking dead. Days later, at the Sharrows plantation, Alice and Pepper are working the fields when Silas and Henry arrive with Massinger's African slaves. They decided to take them as repayment for their stolen tobacco. Alice is displeased. Later, Silas and Henry search the woods for Maria. When he returns home at night, Alice informs him that Maria is hidden there and pleas with him that they have to protect her. He eventually agreesEpisode 2.07. Days later, Alice tells Silas that the governor wants to take more land from the Pamunkey. Silas tells her that he will not talk to Chacrow about it. Henry Sharrow recalls the land they own now was once Pamunkey. Alice tells Henry she doesn’t want him on her and Silas’ farm. Later, Silas promises Alice that Henry will leave them alone and won’t come back to their farm: from now on Henry will live on his own farm. Silas tells Alice that he does not trust the governor but James Read warned him that Christopher Priestley has heard rumors about his dealings with the Pamunkey so they have to be careful. Alice informs him that she spoke with Chacrow and told him about Yeardley’s plan. They are both worried about the consequences. After Jocelyn’s farm is burned down at Yeardley’s orders to blame the Pamunkey, Christopher informs the governor, Marshal Redwick and Secretary Farlow that Silas Sharrow has been giving secret information about Jamestown to the Pamunkey. James Read overhears and urges the Sharrows to run. They barricade in the Sharrow’s farm and fire at the marshal. Alice helps Silas escape and tells him to ask for help within the Pamunkey. Silas recalls that if he goes he can’t come back but Alice urges him to go otherwise he’ll hang as a traitor. Silas is fully integrated in his new community when Alice arrives with Henry and Winganuske. Alice promises she will live there with him but Silas rejects her and asks her to go back to Jamestown and forget about him. Silas asks Henry to take Alice back and tells her that their lives are written in the stars. Alice swears she will defy the starsEpisode 2.08. |-|Season 3= At the Sharrow Hundred, Alice watches as her son, Silas, plays. Henry Sharrow and Winganuske take care of their own baby girl, Virginia. James Read arrives and Alice asks him what news. Henry says there are no news for her but Alice demands to know the truth. James reveals he saw Silas and that he’s Pamunkey now. James says Silas wants to meet with Henry. Alice wants to go along but Henry disagrees because the mere sight of her would be a torment for Silas. Alice says she wants Silas back but James recalls her of Silas’ betrayal of Jamestown. But Alice won’t give up so easily. The Assembly of Burgesses is gathering and Verity Rutter urges Alice to go and speak on Silas’ behalf. Meredith Rutter talks confused sentences and Verity says he’s been talking like that lately. Jocelyn also agrees that Alice must find a reason for Henry to take her with him to meet with Silas. Jocelyn Castell also agrees that Alice must find a reason for Henry to take her with him to meet with Silas. Meanwhile, Alice tells Temperance Yeardley she wants her husband back. Temperance recalls Silas is a traitor and that Alice has many suitors if she wishes to remarry. Alice asks what if Silas is baptized again. Lady Yeardley doesn’t reply. That night, Alice speaks to the governor on Silas’ behalf and informs the Sharrows will meet with him soon. Yeardley assures that if Silas returns he’ll have to renounce all Pamunkey blasphemies and be punished but he will not be killed. The next day, the Sharrows go to meet with Silas. However, they were followed by Redwick and a militia. Henry and Pepper go find the men and ask Winganuske and Alice to stay still. Chacrow appears and asks why is Alice there. Alice asks for Silas but Chacrow notices something is wrong and leaves. Meanwhile, Silas appears. Alice tells him that she misses him every single day. Silas says he wanted to meet with Henry because he’s going to live in the faraway mountains. Alice tells him that she spoke with the governor and that he can come back home. Pepper and Henry fight the militia. Silas shoots Redwick with an arrow and runs away with Chacrow. The Sharrows are forced to leave. The next day, Lady Yeardley assures Alice that she had no knowledge of Yeardley’s trap for Silas. Alice is heartbroken and says they were able to defeat her. Temperance asks what she will do. At the Sharrow Hundred, Alice tells Henry that she must leave. At Jamestown, she reunites with Verity and Jocelyn and informs she’ll take a ship back to England. Henry rides to the Pamunkey village and tells Silas Alice is leaving. At the wharf, Alice takes her farewell. Silas takes the horse while Alice and her son board the ship. However, Silas is too late for Alice and their son have already left. Silas prays for the waters to be calm so his wife might arrive home safe. One night at the Pamunkey village, Tonanaquato enters Silas’s tent and lies beside him, kissing him. Silas, however, refuses to take it any further because of Alice. The next morning, Silas and Chacrow are hunting. Chacrow asks him why he didn’t bed her. Silas says he can’t have another woman in his arms because his heart is still broken. Trivia *Alice was suppose to marry Silas' eldest brother, Henry Sharrow; *Verity Bridges also mistakes Silas for Henry in Episode 1.01; *James Read threatened Alice and Silas’ relationship for most of Season 1 due to his persistence in pursuing Alice. However, at the end of the season and during Season 2 the blacksmith became a close friend to the couple; *Silas fought two men because of Alice: his eldest brother, Henry, and James Read *Sophie Rundle (who plays Alice) about her character's relationship with Silas: And because of what happens, she meets Silas and she falls truly in love with him. It’s one of the most beautiful love stories I’ve read in a long time, she really loves Silas. There’s just no space for her to imagine a life with James ReadSophie Rundle: how we recreated 17th century Virginia for Jamestown.''; *Henry believes Alice and Silas’ son is his; *After Silas exiled himself with the Pamunkey and the governor broke his word about pardoning him, Alice believes her life with Silas to be forever lost. For those reasons, she decides to return to England alongside their son. Quotes Gallery Protectedimage.jpg 8.jpg VKF 8528+(2).jpg 01 18 Jamestown S02-630x400.jpg 17558120-1-1024x683.jpg Alicesilas746.png Jamestown-Sky-One-922575ep6.jpg References Category:Relationships